Dark Titans
by UnitedDestiny
Summary: Jack was sent to Jump City by North to check the Titans and found the tower is empty. To his horror, the revived Pitch had already turned all the Titans into dangerous dark Nightmares. Can he stop the Titans from destroying their city before its too late? Or gets worse than before?
1. Distress Signal

**I do not own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>Teen Titans and Rise of the Guardians Crossover<strong>

**Title: **Dark Titans**  
>Summary: <strong>Jack was sent to Jump City by North to check the Titans and found the tower is empty. To his horror, the revived Pitch had already turned all the Titans into dangerous dark Nightmares. Can he stop the Titans from destroying their city before its too late? Or gets worse than he ever imagine?  
><strong>Rated: <strong>T for violence (and blood)?  
><strong>Pairings: <strong>(secret, hint: pairings from TT)

* * *

><p><strong>Get ready for the plot twists and suspense...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Distress Signal<strong>**  
><strong>

**| Burgess**

Jack Frost happily burst through the thick of layers of cloud as he continue lunging himself upward. He flew in a great speed that Bunnymund could never reach and chuckled on that thought. He twirled on the air and prepares to launch himself back to the ground. He stopped abruptly before he landed on his lake. The warm water underneath his soles of his feet instantly freeze and continue to spread across the whole lake.

It's beginning of the winter season again and he was glad that it came. He walked on the frozen lake and rest his staff on his shoulder. The landscape was covered in frost as he looked around. Then it began to snow... and Jack quickly hide on his favorite tree with thick branches that were already covered by snow. He keep peeking and finally heard the children happily chatting as they set out to find him.

The children, including Jamie Bennett and her sister, went outside to find the hiding Winter Spirit.

"I think I know where he is hiding" Jamie said,with an uncertain tone on his voice, kept walking towards the frozen lake. His friends looked at each other before following him.

They stopped on the frozen lake and Jack was nowhere to be found.

Bullets of snowballs suddenly plunge on the air and hit the shocked children on their faces/heads. Others stumble down and lie on the frozen water. A fit of laughter can be heard behind a big old tree and Jack was seen rolling on the floor.

"Get him!" Jamie excitedly screamed as they recovered from the shock and form snowballs on their hands. Jack easily dodged all of the snowballs until...

One snowball hit him exactly on his face and he flew backwards a little bit. He shook his head as he remove all the remnants of snow from his silver hair. Jamie stick his tongue out before he threw another snowball to Winter sprite.

Jack dodged and flew upwards slowly as he watched the other children threw snowballs at each other.

"Jack, come back here!" the boy shouted from below

"Here I-" he was interrupted by the northern lights coming from the sky, he knew it was coming from it's main source: North's workshop.

"North..." Jack muttered to himself before he flew back on the ground.

Jamie looked at him with sad eyes. "Just come back again, okay?"

"It might take longer but I promise to come back tomorrow" Jack assured before launching himself on the air, leaving a gust behind.

**.~-*-~.**

**| North Pole**

North impatiently waits for other Guardians to arrive on the Globe room. His elves' eyes follow him as he walked around with arms crossed on his chest. A hole unexpectedly formed beside the fireplace and Bunnymund came out of it.

"Is Pitch back?" he annoyingly ask as he warms himself beside the fireplace.

"Just wait for the others, Bunny" North retorted as he stopped walking and uncrossed his arms. He looked on the distress signal coming from the America's West Coast, where the main Teen Titans lived. Red dot keeps glimmering soundlessly on the said place.

The other three, including Jack who came rushing through the window where Moon shone, arrived.

"I knew you were all busy these days," North said seriously, "But Pitch has returned"

"What?!" the three Guardians shouted simultaneously while Sandy formed an exclamation mark and question mark made of dream sand in a blink of an eye.

"Yes" North said in the same tone, "He attacked West Coast of North America but it seems like he attacked the Teen Titans for unknown reasons"

"The Teen Titans" Jack said, recovered from the shock, "I heard them once before"

"Jack, I'm sending you to check them" North said

"Wha..." Jack's voice died down as he hesitate. "Okay, fine. I'll go."

"Be careful, Jack" Tooth said with a worried tone. Bunnymund just rolled his eyes at this.

Jack gave a small smile before going to the window where the Moon is shining through.

**.~-*-~.**

**| Pitch's New Lair**

The lair was found 100 km below sea level. It was built by Pitch and created new and stronger Nightmares. These new Nightmares can shift into any form they want to defeat everyone who gets on their way.

By now, Pitch was waiting for his Nightmares he sent to Jump City. He was sitting on a throne made of glass and Nightmare sand. He tapped impatiently on the throne until he heard shouting among the enclosed walls of his lair. He summoned two Nightmare horses (with spike on their along their backs) beside his throne.

"Let me go!" a voice said nearby. It was revealed it came from Robin, the leader of Teen Titans, who emerge from the darkness. He was held by a enormous Nightmare creature with unreadable details on its body. The other unconscious Titans appeared from the darkness.

"Who are you?" Robin asks angrily and tries to break the grip, "Why you brought us here?"

"Take it easy, young man" Pitch says coldly while standing up from his throne. "I'll make you and your friends my new Nightmares"

"What?" he asks with confused tone

"You'll see" Pitch said, he turned to his Nightmares beside him. "Get inside them"

The two Nightmares turned into sand particles and shot towards the leader and the rest of the Titans. It entered their mouths and groaned as Nightmare sand take over their minds.

"You won't get away with this!" Robin managed to choke out before his body is completely consumed by the sand. The creatures dropped the Titans and turned into particles like previous one and dissipate on the ground.

"Rise, my new Nightmares" Pitch said like a king and the Titans. The Titans rose from their places, it was revealed that their skin have a darker tone and their eyes are pure yellow like those Nightmares.

"Attack this boy named Jack Frost" Pitch commanded, "And bring him to me"

The Titans leaved and succumbed by the darkness as they go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Tell me what you think about the story. Constructive flames will be accepted, no cussing. <strong>

**-Undy**


	2. Empty Tower

**I do not own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm listening to "Radioactive In The Dark" endlessly while working on this... o_o Sorry for the late update...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Empty Tower<strong>

**| Jump City, Night**

Jack twirled on the air as he descend down on the Big 'T' shape tower found on a private island. He landed on the roof and saw the entrance leading to the Ops room of the team. The wind carried him swiftly as he reach for the door and open it. He then saw the stairs illuminated by the moon above and didn't hesitate to continue while carrying his staff on shoulder casually. He then enter the Ops room and was astonished. He never thought that this place is huge!

"Whoa," that's all he can say as his curious eyes wonder around the room. He then stepped something rough beneath his soles of his feet. He lifted his foot up and saw... black sand?

"No way..." he muttered as he came into realized that Pitch kidnapped the Titans. He scrambled his way to the big screen/window of the tower with three computers below. He approached the computer on the center. Without knowing what to press, he randomly press a button on the keyboard and the screen comes to life.

In the screen, he can saw every member clearly. Each has his/her own business and the Nightmare sand, out of nowhere, formed on the middle of the room. Each of the Titans stopped what they are doing as the cloud of sand expand and explodes. The suspended particles hit the ground and formed into strange beasts that Jack cannot identify because of its unrecognizable features displayed on the bodies.

"Titans, go!" the leader, who was wearing traffic light costume, yelled and grab birdarangs from his belt. He threw these things to the creatures flying towards them. The weapons sliced through the sand monsters and appears to be unaffected by the attack. The sand violently swirled throughout the room and, as it died down and retreated on the floor, the Titans disappeared.

"Pitch took them" he said grimly to himself, "But... why?"

"To rule the world" a croaky voice said behind him, "with darkness and fear"

Jack turned around sharply with his staff ready and saw the Titans standing just behind the coach, all five of them have greyish tone (including their costumes) and black aura freely emerge from their skin.

"Get him" the leader said and five of them sprung into action.

Jack dodges the Tamaranian's starbolts and the half-robot's sonic cannon. The windows shattered and the tables upturned as they hit Jack with all they've got. The winter sprite landed on the couch and spun 360 degrees while holding his staff on full arm length. Strong, cold gust hit the five teens and flew backwards. The leader spun, planted his feet on the wall and plunges himself to the winter sprite while readying his bo-staff.

Jack hold his staff above him and successfully blocked the Boy Wonder's attack, but not the kick that his gut hard. Jack stumbled backwards and stopped, his face facing the ground. He shut his eyes painfully and grip on his staff tightened.

He turned sideways and saw the leader is ready to take his light out with his bo-staff. He raised his weapon above his head. Before the weapon hits Jack, a boomerang knocked out the leader's weapon.

"Stay away from him!" a thick Russian accent said angrily

_That voice _Jack thought. He gets up but his vision gets blurred. He was about to hit the ground but someone caught him. A familiar buzz sound ringed his ears and turned to looked at Tooth. Though his vision is blurry, he recognized the tooth fairy's face.

"Don't worry, Jack" she said sweetly, "We're here"

After that, unconsciousness overcame him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger on the way.. :P BTW, sorry for the late update because I'm having writer's block. No flames or criticism this time. I;m not in the mood to take them...<strong>


End file.
